dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Proto Gerosha
Proto Gerosha is one of many narrative universes to comprise the overall Gerosha multiverse, homeworld of The Gerosha Chronicles in Dozerfleet Comics. It is also known as the Sims Deluxe Gerosha Universe, since it took place entirely inside a copy of The Sims: Deluxe Edition. It is dubbed "Proto" Gerosha because it is the second-to-last Gerosha universe that never actually used the term "Gerosha" to describe the town in which Stan and Shalia Flippo reside. Test Gerosha was the last universe to not use the term itself. This is the first universe to actually refer to Stan, Shalia, Reily, and Marissa in any capacity. This universe lasted from December of 2004 to May of 2005, when it gave way to Test Gerosha. History Other than some mild revisions to both the Gray Champion's mythos in Hyper-Über-Proto Gerosha and to the mythos in 90 Has No Secant from Über-Proto Gerosha, most everything else taken in from those universes remained canon to this one. However, this one didn't focus as much on the other two. It instead focused on the life and times of a minor league baseball player named Stan Flippo. Stan had two basic aspirations in life: to find a wife, and to build a really fancy house/museum that would be dubbed "the Triangulum." Stan proved very successful at his career, and even more so at getting his dream house built. The only other problem that remained was finding a wife. Meanwhile, a cranky single mom named Marissa Hood lived in the city park with the Hood children. Jabal, her oldest son, was an all-and-out felon. The Hoods wondered how they were going to ever find a real home - or how long they could get away with squatting in the park before they all went to jail. Most of them were fully content, however, with being criminals. Only one dared aspire to make something better of herself - Marissa's daughter Shalia Hood. Shalia eventually got her chance, after a series of mishaps killed off most of her brothers. She befriended Stan, and the two of them quickly fell in love. Stan was unable to do much for Marissa, but he agreed to take good care of Shalia. The two of them were married within a year. They eventually had a son named Reily, who aspired to be a chef when he got older. Prominent inhabitants In addition to all prior Meshalutian Trilogy and Gray Champion-related characters, this universe prominently featured the following newcomers: * Stan Flippo: A minor league baseball player searching for a wife, who has big aspirations to build a unique house to live in, dubbed "the Triangulum." While successful at his house project, he isn't lucky in finding a wife until he meets Shalia. * Marissa Hood: A cranky old woman with a lot of children. They have lost their home and everything, forcing them to squat in the city park. Marissa is particularly upset about this living arrangement, especially when her sons turn to a life of crime. * Shalia Hood: The youngest child of Marissa, and her only daughter. Shalia longs to make something decent of herself in life, and not be like her brothers. She eventually gets her wish after marrying Stan. * Reily Flippo: Stan and Shalia's son, who aspires to grow up and be a chef. * Jabal Hood: The oldest of Marissa's kids. The very-much adult Jabal was nothing but a troublemaker, and was prone to disaster. * Shalia's other brothers: Shalia had a variety of other brothers besides Jabal, but most of them were criminals as well. Development Originally, the characters in Proto Gerosha were meant to be guinea pigs for experimentation to see what could be done with Sims franchise software, so as to prepare for concept art improvements for the Meshalutian Trilogy. That mindset endured even into the first stages of Test Gerosha, but quickly changed when The Battle for Gerosha showed story potential that seemed far more interesting than anything Cursed is the Ground or The Natural Logarithm had to offer. Proto Gerosha remained in effect until May of 2005, when the Dozerfleet founder finally decided to tell the romance tale of Stan and Shalia in The Sims 2. He purchased a copy of it some time shortly after learning how to make basic HTML 4.01 Transitional in CITW 150 (Internet Literacy) at LCC. Pressure to upgrade to Sims 2 was heavy, especially after being impressed by what it demonstrated itself capable of doing when Rooster Teeth used it to make The Strangerhood. Clips from The Strangerhood were modified with Photoshop CS in the TLC computer lab room and were made into part of a slideshow for another class, a slideshow that would come to be known as Wireless: AAO. It seemed inevitable that Sims 2 use was in the near-future. See also * Stan Flippo * Marissa Hood * Shalia Flippo * Reily Flippo * The Battle for Gerosha * Über-Proto Gerosha * Test Gerosha * Gerosha Prime Category: Gerosha universe Category: Universes